rhythm_heavenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Lista de Personagens
Essa é uma lista com todos os personagens de Rhythm Heaven. Rhythm Tengoku *Barista (Barista) *Samurai Drummer (Baterista Samurai) *Drum Player (Tocador de Bateria) *Karate Joe (Joe do Karate) *Hairy Vegetables (Vegetais Peludos) *Cadets (Cadetes) *Sarge (Sargento) *Space Slugger (Rebatedor Espacial) *Small Alien (Pequeno Alienígena) *The Clappy Trio (O Trio das Palmas) *Sneaky Spirits (Espirítos Sorrateiros) *The Wandering Samurai (O Samurai Ambulante) *Evil Demons (Demônios do Mal) *Sneaky Rats (Ratos Sorrateiros) *Ms. Whiskers (Senhora Bigodes) *Dr. Beat (Dr. Batida) *Viruses (Vírus) *Donpans (Donpans) *Yagura (Yagura) *Wizard (Mago) *Little Girl (Pequena Menina) *Carnivorous Plants (Plantas Carnívoras) *Monkey (Macaco) *Penguins (Pinguins) *White Bunny (Coelho Branco) *Tram (Tram) *Pauline (Pauline) *Space Dancers (Dançarinos Espaciais) *Space Gramps (Avô do Espaço) *Quiz Host (Apresentador de Quiz) *Quiz Player (Jogador de Quiz) *Play-Yan (Play-Yan) *Stars (Estrelas) *Calligraphy People (Pessoas da Caligrafia *Widgets (Dispositivo) *The Rap Men (Os Homens do Rap) *Sphere Dudes (Caras da Esfera) *Spheroids (Esferóides) *Black Ninja (Ninja Negro) *White Ninjas (Ninjas Brancos) *Feudal Lord (Senhor Feudal) *Toss Boys (Meninos Lançadores) *Tap Trial Girl (Menina do Tap Trial) *Giraffe (Girafa) *Cosmic Dancers (Dançarinos Cósmicos) *Cosmic Girl (Menina Cósmica) *The Rap Women (As Mulheres do Rap) *MAN-K (HOMEM-K) *Tanaka (Tanaka) *Tanaka's Girlfriend (A Namorada do Tanaka) *Bad Guys (Bandidos) *Electric Fish (Peixe Elétrico) *Bunny Suit Girl (Menina da Fantasia de Coelho) *Alien Bunnies (Coelhos Alienígenas) *Pigs (Porcos) *Mr. Upbeat (Senhor Otimista) *Mannequin (Manequim) *Meow Mixer (Misturador Miau) *Horse Machine (Máquina de Cavalo) *Mr. Love (Senhor Amor) *Drum Boys (Meninos da Bateria) *Drum Girls (Meninas da Bateria) *Samurai Drummer's Band (A Banda do Baterista Samurai) *Camel (Camelo) NÃO USADO *Dragon (Dragão) NÃO USADO Rhythm Heaven * Barista (Barista) * Rhythm Girl (Garota do Ritmo) * Note (Nota) * Bandleader (Líder da Banda) * Widgets (Dispositivos) * Chorus Kids (Crianças do Coro) * Conductor (Maestro) * Fillbots (Preenchebôs) * Pop Singer (Cantora Pop) * Monkey (Macaco) * Paddler (Raquetista) * Blastronaut (Explosonauta) * Shoot-'Em-Up Radio Lady (Moça do Rádio do Shoot-'Em-Up) * Blue Birds (Pássaros Azuis) * Captain Blue Bird (Capitão Pássaro Azul) * Moai Kids (Crianças Moai) * Moai Birds (Pássaros Moai) * Güíro Lizards (Lagartos Güíro) * Stomp Farmer (Fazendeiro Pisante) * Hairy Vegetables (Vegetais Peludos) * Moles (Toupeiras) * T.J Snapper (T.J Snapper) * T.J Snapper's girlfriend (Namorada do T.J Snapper) * The Dazzles (As Deslumbrantes) * Munchy Monk (Monge Engolidor) * DJ Yellow (DJ Amarelo) * Student (Estudante) * Taiko Rally Squad (Esquadrão de Taiko-Rally) * Research Scientists of Love Lab (Cientistas Pesquisadores do Laboratório do Amor) * The Three Synchrettes (As Três Sincronizadoras) * Dolphins (Golfinhos) * Tiny Ghosts (Fantasminhas) * Dog Ninja (Cachorro Ninja) * Mister Eagle (Mestre Águia) * Frogettes (Sapetes) * Space Kicker (Chutador Espacial) * Stepswitchers (Repasso-Trocadores) * Bach (Bach) * Rockers (Roqueiros) * Karate Joe (Joe do Karatê) * Airboarders (Aerosurfistas) * Seals (Focas) * Elephants (Elefantes) * Mice (Ratos) * Smiling Coins (Moedas Sorridentes) * Driver (Motorista) * The Wandering Samurai (O Samurai Ambulante) * Bartenders (Garçons) * Bar Ladies (Moças do Bar) * Rhythmmover (Ritmovedor) * The Rhythmmove Troll (O Troll Ritmovedor) * Slot Monster (Monstro do Casino) * Octo-Pops (Polvo-Estoura) * Kappa DJ (DJ Kappa) Rhythm Heaven Fever * Rhythm Girl * Cam * Marshal * Miss Ribbon * Barista * Golfer * Monkey * Mandrill * Screwbots * See and Saw * A Boy * Boy's Crush * Weasel Couple * Fork * The Executives * Assistant * Small Monkeys * Offbeat Monkeys * Tap Trial 2 Monkey * Dough Dudes * Mr. Game & Watch * Widgets * Baxter * Forthington * Muscle Doll * Reporter * Wrestler * Employee 333-4-591032 * Treat Spiders * Microbes * Scientist * The Wandering Samurai * Evil Demons * Pinwheel Girl and her mother * Ann Glerr * Quicknibble * Pausegill * Threefish * Captain Tuck * Flippers * Pitcher * Slugger * Huebirds of Happiness * Rhythm Rockets * Uh... these guys? * Bossa and Nova * MC Adore * The Love Posse * Tall Tappers * Shrimp Scamperers * Dolphins * School Library Pep Squad * Karate Joe * Bunny Man and his daughter * Alien Bunnies * Lady Dough * Female Golfer * Karate Joe's cat * Drum Girls * Mr. Upbeat * Wake-Up Bird * Wake-Up Seed * Wake-Up Clock * Old Man * Ms. Whiskers * Virus * Space Umpire * Munchy Monk * Chorus Kid * Lady Cupid * Vulture and Crow * Clap Trap Doll * Mochi Pounders * Kung Fu Kids * Kappa * Pirate Captain Jackie and the Pirate Crew * Girl's Basketball Team * Frog and Frog Princess * Wild Chameleon * The Clappy Trio * Hi-Hat * Police Call Man * Rhythm Fighters * Sneaky Spirits * Calligraphy People * Tap Trial Girl * Giraffe Rhythm Heaven Megamix * Barista * Tibby * Boondog * Dieter * Shep * Donna * Hairold * Eglantine * Trey * Bertram * Betty * Philip * Colin * Saffron * Saltwater * Paprika * Goat * Tibby's Mom * Rupert * Karate Joe * Fillbots * Baxter & Forthington * Praline & Araline * Hairy Vegetables * Chorus Kids * Conductor * Muscle Doll * Courtney * Smiling Coins * The Clappy Trio * Blastronaut * Shoot-'Em-Up Radio Lady * Microbes * Scientist * Martian * Translator Tom * Researchers * White Bunny * Airboarders * Pitcher * Slugger * Monkey * Chameleon * Bugs * Thugs * Sick Beats Doctor * Viruses * Sneaky Spirits * Paddler * Captain Tuck * Flippers * Woodcutter Bear * Lumbercats * Calligraphy People * Blue Birds * Captain Blue Bird * Huebirds of Happiness * The Wandering Samurai * Evil Demons * Village Girl * Mr. Chicken * Air Batter * Space Umpire * Dog Ninja * Mister Eagle * Golfer * Mandrill * Sumo Bros * Inu-sensei * Farmer Bob * Martian researchers * Orange Alien * Translating Reporter * Family * Sneaky Rats * Ms. Whiskers * Pop Singer * Dough Dudes * Mr. Game & Watch * Acrobatic Monkey * Elephants * Giraffe * Gorilla * Tap Trial Girl * Frogettes * Bandleader * Reporter * Wrestler * Tangotronic and its partner * Black Ninja * White Ninjas * Feudal Lord * T.J Snapper * T.J Snapper's girlfriend * Rhythm Rockets * Pajama Girl * Cadets * Sarge * Munchy Monk * See and Saw * Beary * Bearbara * Space Dancers * Space Gramps * Stepswitchers * School Library Pep Squad * Feline Clappers * Backup Mice * Clap Trap Doll * Female Acrobatic Monkey * Pop Singer's friends * Tap Trial 2 Monkey * Camel (Unused) * Female Golfer * Cosmic Dancers * Cosmic Girl * Alien Bunnies * Lady Dough * Karate Joe's father * Sphere Dudes * Spheroids * Play-Yan * The Stars * Electric Fish (Unused) * Quiz Host * Quiz Player * The Dazzles * Tiny Ghosts * Widgets * A Boy * Boy's Crush * Weasel Couple * Ann Glerr * Quicknibble * Pausegill * Threefish * Fork * MC Adore * The Love Posse * Bossa and Nova * Screwbots * Executives * Assistant * Pinwheel Girl and her mother * Employee 333-4-591032 * Treat Spiders * Small Monkeys * Offbeat Monkeys * Ashley * Red * Master Mantis * Young Cricket * Dr. Crygor * Penny Crygor * Mike * Sal Out * 18-Volt * 9-Volt * Jimmy T. * Tiny Wario * Orbulon * Dribble & Spitz * Mona * Kat & Ana * Wario-Man Categoria:Lista Categoria:Personagens